


Drift

by dawningli



Category: Pacific Rim (2013) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie跟媒体说，他才不会和自己的女朋友drift。“宁可死也不要。”他挤眉弄眼地这么说，引来底下记者们的一阵窃笑。他没说出的是，Guillermo制造的那个机器，真的产生了drift效果。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift

**Author's Note:**

> 2013年送给兰太太的生贺。=3=

Charlie跟媒体说，他才不会和自己的女朋友drift。“宁可死也不要。”他挤眉弄眼地这么说，引来底下记者们的一阵窃笑。  
他没说出的是，Guillermo制造的那个机器，真的产生了drift效果。  
一开始是Charlie Day在被那个装置轻微电击以后，真实地晕过去了大概有十几分钟——Burn那焦急的样子也不全是演出来的——但因为他的那一头没有连着任何人的脑子，所以并没有产生任何影响。但当那对父子的演员站上那台巨大的摇晃着的机器时，当他们连接的时候，他们的眼睛睁开时变得异常惊讶。他们看着彼此，接着两方相当默契地同时伸出左手、右手，举起，握拳。没人发现问题，直到一旁观看的Charlie发现，没经过多少训练的他们的动作的同步性似乎有点超过预期。  
“你们两个真的像是两父子。同步率简直恐怖啊。”他们下来的时候他对Robert和Max这么说。他们俩只是看了看Charlie，又看了看彼此。  
“我觉得你大概不会想试试的。”Max拍了拍他的肩膀，跟Charlie说。“那个装置真的有点儿很奇怪的物理反应。”  
Charlie很迷茫。  
“我知道你不会相信，”Robert说，“但我们真的通感了。那个机器真的可以通感。”  
Charlie眨着眼睛。  
Rob和Max又看了看彼此。  
“我们知道你不会相信。”他们异口同声地说。下一秒，他们的视线又牢牢地盯在对方身上。Rob把刚张开的嘴闭上了，有点焦躁地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“等你和Rinko连接的时候你就知道了。做好心理准备吧。那么先再见了。我跟Rob得回去休息一下。真的太累了。”Max接着说了下去，并且迅速地结束了对话，和Rob离开了拍摄现场。  
Charlie依旧在原地站着，觉得他们有点莫名其妙，但同时又觉得有些惊恐。  
后来他先后看着比原来更默契了的刘氏三兄弟和那对总是窝在一起的加拿大演员，越来越觉得这事儿哪里不对。而Idris和Rob连接之后，一下机器就抓着Rob跟他窃窃私语，更是让Charlie想不明白。  
这不可能啊。这不科学。  
而当Charlie和Rinko连接的时候，他实际确认了这一点。这让他觉得惊惧无比，但又很有意思。  
让他感觉好一点的是，和Rinko的连接非常舒适。她是个很可爱的女孩儿，也非常懂得什么是隐私和保守秘密。他看到了Rinko相当平和的内心，也看到了她脑子里装着的无数巧克力和泰迪熊，但是很可惜，它们还是对他的尿急毫无帮助。  
“我觉得你不留胡子也挺好看的，不要在意那些黑历史。”Rinko只在脑子里对他说过这么一句。  
“不，你不明白。”Charlie痛苦地回答她。

一切都挺好，虽然真的产生了drift，但是他们合作得都挺好。除了那对父子的气场似乎越来越充满了未解决的性欲，一切都很好。直到Charlie这天下了戏，而Gillermo告诉他，明天Diego会来到片场。  
Charlie记得这事。Diego将会跟他站上一台机器，Diego要跟他连接，是的，他要跟Diego连接。  
他怎么会不记得？从第一次他和Diego试镜后，他再也没让Diego从他的头脑里消失过哪怕一秒钟。他怎么打理都好看的暗金短发，蓝得透明的眼睛，还有该死的薄嘴唇。那嘴唇弯起来的弧度总是恰到好处。Charlie一刻也忘不了。  
是的。所以他会和Diego连接。  
Charlie一点都不期待。他不希望自己脑子里那点儿弥漫得到处都是的Diego的样子在连接里出现。但他依旧在猜想他会在Diego脑子里看到点儿什么。  
所以Charlie这天晚上没有睡着觉。他跑去敲Rob的门。  
“我想问你，呃，你会不会看到Max或者Idris的特别私人的记忆？比如性相关的。”他问Rob。  
对方想了半天，支支吾吾地说：“嗯——只有在你们想要操对方的时候，这方面的记忆才会出现。”  
Charlie恍然大悟地点点头，看着Rob有点儿泛红的脸，明白了点什么。  
他回到床上，稍稍放心了些。只要Diego不想——没错，他肯定不想。  
Charlie终于睡着了，那个时候是凌晨四点。  
六点钟Diego就来了。他敲了Charlie的门，而Charlie从浅眠中瞬间惊醒，冲到门口打开了门。  
“抱歉——一个小时以后就开拍了，所以我以为你醒着。”Diego看着睡眼惺忪的Charlie，似乎十分抱歉。Charlie努力把眼睛睁大。说起来，到底嗜睡的是谁呀，难道不是Yancy？  
“不，没关系。你想进来坐坐吗？”他艰难地对Diego微笑着。而Diego说他得先去片场了。他跟他握了个手，象征性地拍了拍他因为裸睡露在空气里的肩膀，边往片场的方向去了。Charlie目送他离开，然后关上门，踹飞了刚才因匆忙下床掉在地上的枕头。  
Hunnam，你这个愚蠢的懒货，他对自己说。  
而他跟Diego最终连接上的时候，他在记忆的输送过程中，看到的是，从最年轻的、比QAF还早的样子，到最近几年的金毛狮王造型的，铺天盖地而来的，他自己。  
Diego在睁开眼睛时看向他，眼里全是同样的不可置信和某种程度来说，算是狂喜。  
Charlie也贪婪地看了回去。

这下他更加，更加，绝对不能和Morgana通感了。死也不。


End file.
